


Homemade Karaoke

by CatsShadow



Series: Girls Interrupted [5]
Category: Amar a Muerte (TV)
Genre: Brotp, Crack Fic, F/F, Friends don't let Friends drink and POST, Juliantina, Luceva - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2020-02-10 19:20:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18666751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatsShadow/pseuds/CatsShadow
Summary: Crack fic following the AU from To the Ends of the Earth (https://archiveofourown.org/works/17577593/chapters/43960024) by xychedelics. Picks up after Chapter 13.Valentina and Juls have it BAD for each other, but Valentina broke up with Juls and is pining for her in Canada. Juls is struggling to survive Uni in Mexico City when she gets an out of the blue call from Eva Carvajal’s ex girlfriend, Lucia Borges who’s visiting from Europe and wants to catch up.Lucia and Juls (both pretending to be over their heartbreak) have a fun night out. Hard core BroTP bonding.Party’s over…buah ha ha ha ha…





	Homemade Karaoke

**Author's Note:**

  * For [xychedelics](https://archiveofourown.org/users/xychedelics/gifts).



> CRACK FIC BEGINS!

Lucia felt the world stirring around her before opening her eyes. She slowly unfurled from her sleeping position on the cramped bed, stretching her arms and legs and enjoying the sensation of them slowly coursing with feeling. 

Blinking awake in the room she took in the cozy space and realized she was not in her hotel. A small spike of anxiety zipped up her spine… well, waking up alone was a good sign, but the baggy sweatshirt and shorts she was wearing were definitely not hers.  
Outside the discomfort of not recognizing her surroundings, she felt more peaceful than she had in a long time. She closed her eyes and tried recalling the previous day, peeling back the hours, which judging by the dull ache in her temples included a little tequila. 

Tequila… yes! She was in Mexico City! 

With Juliana! That explains the UNAM sweatshirt. 

And they had gone out last night… that explains the fuzziness in her head… oh noooooo… 

Lucia groaned and rubbed small circles around her temples with her finger tips. A quiet knock at the door rescued her from her trip down memory lane. 

Juls? Lucia called out. The door opened to reveal Juliana with a small tray of fruit, toast, coffee, and most importantly a large glass of water and two headache tablets. Lucia smiled at her and moved to sit up. 

Juls smiled, How are you feeling pop-star?

Pop-star? Lucia’s face drained of color… NO… no no no no no… she did NOT sing last night… she wouldn’t… nooooooo she did not… no…. SHE TOTALLY SANG AT THE BAR LAST NIGHT. Sigh… it wasn’t even a karaoke bar. Ay, Lucia… 

Jules watched a cascade of emotions play across Lucia’s face and couldn’t help but giggle a little when Lucia covered her face with her hands and let out a full-on groan of embarrassment. The high-class European art gallery curator peeked through her fingers as Juls set the tray on the bedside table and folded one leg beneath her as she sat down next to her.

You really have a beautiful singing voice, Juls teased gently. 

Lucia shot her a withering glance. I’m not ready to talk about this until I have coffee. 

Juls smiled back and grabbed the pills and the water. How about you start with these and then we’ll work on jump starting you with some caffeine. Lucia was touched at her thoughtfulness. Thankfully she did not frequently overindulge in alcohol, but she realized she hadn’t had someone take care of her since Eva. 

EVA. 

Lucia nearly choked on the water as she swallowed. Nooooooooooooooooooooooooo…. SHE SANG ABOUT EVA LAST NIGHT. IN A BAR. IN MEXICO CITY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Juls! Lucia sputtered. Please please tell me I did not sing at the bar last night. 

Juls looked at her and tilted her head in a really adorable way. I wasn’t sure if you’d remember, but look, I was keeping an eye out, I don’t think anyone noticed and I did not see anyone taking photos or videos. Your secret pop-star identity is safe with me. 

Lucia heaved a huge sigh of relief. You have 10 minutes to get all your teasing out, then we will never speak of this again. Juls let out a full-bodied laugh at that and Lucia felt a smile tugging across her face. Juls really was a great person. Even though the night was a little fuzzy, they had truly bonded over their love and loss of Eva and Valentina. Lucia realized how nice it was to share those feelings with someone who understood; she really did want to be friends. 

Juls caught her breath from laughing and put her hand on Lucia’s shoulder, I’m going to reserve my 10 minutes for after you eat breakfast. I want you feeling good for the songs I’m going to request! Lucia shoved her playfully. Juls smiled and turned to the small dresser; she laid out a clean shirt and jeans. I know these probably won’t fit perfectly but if you’d like to get cleaned up and changed, and you’re not sick of me, we can grab lunch before you go back to your hotel. Lucia felt warmth in her chest. I’d love to Juls. 

Ok, great. Juls nodded and a small smile ghosted across her face. Lucia realized in that moment how much her lonely heart had found a kindred spirit in Juls. Only last night had Juls confessed her feelings for Val to another person, and Lucia realized that like everything in her life associated with Val, Juliana probably believed a friendship between her and Lucia was probably too good to be true. Well, Juls was amazing and now that they’d reconnected Lucia promised herself she was going to be there for her. 

Juls closed the door behind her and Lucia slowly exhaled. She sang about EVA in a BAR. Siiiiiigh… she shook her head and tsked at herself that she wasn’t nearly as over her as she had hoped. 

Lucia grabbed her phone as she stood and started walking towards the bathroom, pleased to see that there was still some charge left. She swiped the lock screen open and saw quite a few notifications on her social media accounts… that was odd, she didn’t remember posting anything. As she scrolled through them her eyes went WIDE at a one word text from EVA!!! “WOW”

Heart racing now she scrambled to open her social media… Staring back at her was a slightly crooked selfie of her and Juls at the bar with caption “To being Fucked by the Carvajal women!” 

NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO…

JULIANA!!! I NEED TO LEAVE MEXICO... RIGHT NOW!!!!

**Author's Note:**

> I adore this fandom! I hope you enjoyed. Thanks for hanging in there with me while I figure this whole fanfic world out!  
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
